Where Did The Party Go? Merome SongFic!
by RealPartyPig
Summary: A Merome FanFic based of the Fall Out Boy song Where Did The Party Go!


~Where Did The Party Go? A Merome Song-Fic.~

**Story Line:  
**_**Ryan was hosting a party and invited Mitch and Jerome. Everyone was stoked, but little did Mitch and Jerome know, it was gonna get crazy.**_

_Jerome's POV:_

Mitch and I got to Ryan's early, as we do, to help get set up. Mitch was bragging about how many girls he was gonna pic up that night. I just wish he knew how I felt. Just at that moment, Kendall and Goldie walked in. "How many girls you gonna pic up Mitch?" Kendall asked, giggling. Mitch had a huge crush on her for years, and still does, but she knows so he has learned to get less embarrassed. "One. You." He flirted with her, their faces so close. As usual Kendall just pushed him away. "Well, it looks like you're going home alone babe." She laughed. It's no surprise Mitch liked her, she was pretty hot with a good body and pretty face. She was more of a rocker punk chic though, not really my type. (Her outfit: kendall/set?id=122567975 ) Well, girls aren't even my type, but I can't exactly say that.  
"I brought beer guys, forgot to mention…" Kendall laughed while grabbing a bottle. "Aren't you too young to drink?" I asked. "Nope, isn't the age limit 18?" She replied. "Naa, it's 21 here babe." Mitch laughed, grabbing her drink and taking a gulp. "Oh, give me my beer back mum…" She complained. "Nope, you're too young." Mitch teased. "Cut me some slack, have some fun!" Kendall moaned. "I'll give it back if you give me a kiss." Mitch laughed. "Let me cut this short, give me the beer before I punch you in the balls." Kendall threatened. "Awe, who's no fun now?" Mitch said, handing the beer back to Kendall.

Soon people began coming in really quickly, I soon lost the others in the crowd. I quickly found Goldie though, sitting at the side getting some drinks.(Her outfit: goldie/set?id=122567105 ) "Hey, Goldie, can we talk?" I pulled her to the side. "What's up Jerome?" Goldie is the only one who knows that I 'like' Mitch, I usually tell Mitch everything, but I can't exactly tell him this. "What am I going to do about Mitch?" I asked. "I'm not sure, but he's sure having fun tryna get Ken." We look over to see her pushing him off her again as usual. "I hate this." I whispered, I'm surprised Goldie heard me. "Tell her." "Wait, what?" I snap, really confused. "Tell Kendall, she's great with guys, and she knows how to help people." "How? Just turn around and be like 'Oh, hey Ken. You realise the guy who likes you. Yeah, I like him even though we have been best friends for almost 15 years.'" I say sarcastically. "Yes! Now go!" She almost shouts. "Do I need to?" "Ken's my best friend, I can be incredibly violent if I need too." "Bye!"

After pushing through a crowd of sweaty people, who are way to drunk, grinding against each other, I finally get to Ken. "Ken, I need to talk to you." I shout so she can hear me. "Oh, has Jerome got a crush on Kenny?" Mitch laughed. "Sorry Mitch, you've got the wrong person." I laugh. "C'mon over here Jerome." Ken yells, I follow her to a couch.  
"What's up Jerome?" Ken asked, I begin to sweat a little, I'm nervous. "I need to tell you something." "Make it quick boy, I've got business to get back too." She joked. "I don't know how to say this…" "Well, say it fast." "IthinkIlikeMitch" I say, so fast she couldn't understand. "What? A lil slower kid." "I think I like Mitch." Silence. The thing I hated most. It must've took her a few seconds to take in, when she just slowly hugged me and walked over to Goldie, without saying a word.

After that, I just went to find Ryan, I quickly found him with Jordan and Lachlan and I hung out with them for the next 15 minutes, until I hear Ken shout. "GUYS! WE'RE PLAYING 15 MINUTES IN HEAVEN, GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!"

We got split into two different groups, both mixed with males and females to make it interesting, and Kendall took all our items and placed them in the hat so no one knew what another person picked. Me, I placed a beer bottle lid inside, only thing I could find, I also noticed that Ken put her necklace in, the heart one that said hate on it. First, it was Mitch to pick and he pulled out Ken's necklace. "Awe, Kenny, looks like it's us two." He smirked. "Nope." Ken said. "But I pulled out your necklace?" Mitch asked confused. "The necklace is mine, but I gave it to someone else to put in." Ken said. "Wait, why?" "Cause I know you. You would look for my necklace, now it's one of your lucky friends who get stuck with me." Ken laughed. "So, who did you give it too?" Mitch asked. "Jerome."

It seemed like the world paused at that moment , as Mitch turned to look at me, I looked at my feet and Ken laughed.  
As I snapped back to reality I hear Mitch shout "Biggums! Leggo! #Merome!" He was laughing, holding out his hand for me to grab.

As Ken pushed us into her closet, I tripped over Mitch's foot and hit my nose. "Whoops! Jerome, you okay?" Ken asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I laughed it off. "Well, you two have fun!" Ken giggled as she locked the door.

This is something that has never happened before, silence between Mitch and me. I looked away from him. "Jerome, are you okay?" Mitch asked, sensing something was wrong. "No, no I'm not." I answered, I couldn't lie to him anymore. "Is it your nose? Is it sore?" I shook my head, "Jerome what's wrong?" He asked. "I have been hiding something from you for years." I explained. "Jerome? Is something wrong? Biggums, tell me." He asked worried. "Mitch," I say, turning my head so I'm looking into his eyes, "I've liked you for almost 3 years now and I've been denying it the entire time because I honestly never even knew I liked guys, but Mitch. I love you, and I hope we can still be friends after this." I turned away, embarrassed. "Jerome?" "Yes, Mitch." Again I turned to face him, this time, to be greeted with a kiss. I felt my face heat up, I felt like fireworks were going off around me, this was something I had never experienced before and no words could explain how I felt at that moment. It was something spectacular.

At that moment, I didn't know what was going to happen next, but I didn't care. It was perfect. Little did I know, it was the beginning of something magical.

_A/N: Hey it's Real here! It's unbelievable how long I spent on this! Should I write more? Maybe add some smut? Not sure, but here it is. My first songfic! Be sure to say if I should continue or not, and I'll see you later._

_~Peace!_


End file.
